


Heroes Popcorn

by wondrously_mekt



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Clark moved Diana helped, Diana likes popcorn, F/M, Possible fluff?, They're buddiess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondrously_mekt/pseuds/wondrously_mekt
Summary: Kal just moved and Diana helped. They get to relax some and just chat right.





	Heroes Popcorn

“It's a bird! No it's a plane! No it's Superman!” Able to leap buildings in a single bound…” A humored smile appeared on playful light red lips, curious blue eyes glancing from the TV screen to the man at her side. His eyebrow arched upwards in a questioning look he smiled in return and away before looking back to her and mouthing an innocent ‘what?’ Diana laughed throwing a flavorful piece of popcorn at his face. “What do you mean what?” She questioned, watching him chuckle and catch the food with his mouth before shrugging. The Amazon's legs soon extended on top the males thighs the two emanating a great feel of relaxation. “Does it ever get easier kal?” She asked her head tilted back to rest upon the year old couch of Clark Kent's new apartment. There were a few scattered boxes in the room as well as other unpacked containers in the kitchen and his bedroom. Popping some more popcorn into his mouth he mulled the question over in his mind for a few minutes before looking over at the dark haired woman who now stared at his ceiling. 

“What? The paparazzi or hearing?” She too shoved some more popcorn unattractively in her mouth and chewed before swallowing to respond. “Both...you make it seem so simple, yet at the end of the day I've seen it take its toll.” He stopped chewing and smiled simply, placing his bowl on top an unopened moving box before leaning back in his seat and looking at her, truly admiring the indescribable beauty and wisdom she portrayed most times. Noticing his silence she sat up and felt herself stiffen beneath his gaze, his crystal blue eyes filled with something that made the short strands of hair on her neck stand on end. She shifted ever so slightly looking away. “I want to say it does, but what we do, it'll never be easy it's necessary. I do what I can to make this a better place, one where no one will have to worry about walking alone in a dark alley or tremble at the thought of crossing over to another country. If having my pictures taken and signing a few autographs makes people feel safe then so be it. People feel, fear, joy…” He paused and Diana took note of the lost in thought look that now filled his features.

“Loss and inspiration. Every life I save I feel that, it increases the chances that someday….hopefully I won't have to. Some day, they won't need us to save them, evil will always exist but hopefully one day, they will stand tall and….face it with courage and faith knowing they can say ‘no’.” By the time kal had finished and looked to Diana there was a warm smile present on her lips, her eyes gentle and understanding. He knew she understood, she and Bruce were his closest friends in the league and he even dared say out of it. Sure the media and daily choices he made took their toll, but at the end of each day, he had this. His friends and family, Lois, Ma and Pa, Bruce and Diana even Hal and Barry. As if to read his mind, Diana tackled the Kryptonian in an embrace that challenged even his own physiology. His face buried in her dark messy hair he laughed and patted her back as both a reassuring gesture and a tap out. “You know for someone who's all brawn and no brains you sure can give quite the speech.” She teased knowing it was a frequent misconception that kal was not too bright, and it often got beneath his skin, this she knew and teased about.

Eyes narrowing as he focused on the amazon who now sat confidently back in her seat, he watched as she soon reacted to a popcorn kernel hitting her head. “Is that so?” He taunted, “Who knew a woman could lift more than lip gloss..” He could have sworn she looked like the very embodiment of the phrase ‘a woman scorned’ as she turned to face him. Chuckling he stumbling off the couch his dark curl pulling free from the rest of his hair while he turned to her. “You picked the wrong fight Kal.” Diana said and began to throw more popcorn at the famous Superman now wearing sweatpants and a smallville high shirt. “Hey that's good popcorn Di!” He said laughing and using a couch cushion for cover.

An alien and an Amazon, two heroes…. Two friends, and popcorn.


End file.
